Baby Greengrass
by Story-Of-My-Life-1996
Summary: The first time Draco and Astoria meet is in the party hall of the Greengrass manor... Draco is seven. Astoria does not like the Malfoy boy. But will she ever change her mind. might add more chapters but only if i get reviews. don't own any of the harry potter books - pleases review x
1. stinky house elf

Your just baby Greengrass. 

**_Draco is seven when he first meets Astoria Greengrass_**

In late December of 1987 the snow was falling all around the old Greengrass manor house. Inside the house a massive pure blood New Year's party was happening on the left side of the manor house. In one of the party halls were two young girls talking about how amazing it was having house elves.

"You know my house elf will do anything form me" said the little blond girl, she was wearing a puffy pink dress and had bright blue eyes that would melt anyone's heart. She was standing next to a girl with short blond hair who had a pug like nose.

"Really mine to her name is Polly but we should have called her stinky because she smells like old potatoes" said the girl laughing in a high pitch tone.

"Pansy you're so funny" said the other blond girl laughing along with Pansy.

"Daphne ….why are you being mean about the elf's there really nice" said a little girl who was about five years old. She was tugging at the young girls pink puffy dress Daphne smiled at the little girl who was starting to suck her thumb.

"Oh Astoria you will understand one day I am sure of that …. And stop sucking your thumb or I will tell mother" said Daphne in a very bossy tone.

"So what do we have here, Parkinson and Greengrass?" said a young boy in a very stuck up tone who look very bored.

"Hi Draco how are you? Are you enjoying the party?" said Pansy as she hugged Draco who in which did not look too pleased about the girl hugging him.

"Yes the food is very nice and I'm very well thank you Pansy" said the snobby boy who looked his nose down at everything.

"Draco this is Astoria she is my little sister" said Daphne Greengrass pushing her little sister in front of the boy who did not look pleased or happy about the conversation

"Hello Draco" said Astoria still with her thumb in her mouth.

"your just a baby Greengrass" said Draco who was now more bored so he turned on the hills of his feet and left the party hall to find his mother to ask to leave the really boring party.

"I don't like Draco, he is a big fat smelly house elf" said Astoria pulling her thumb out of her mouth putting her hands on her hips and walking off in a temper

"I think I like your little sister" said Pansy Parkinson as she laughed with Daphne Greengrass at Astoria's change of heart.

_**I might add more to the story only if people like it**_

_**so please review **_


	2. Hogwarts express

Baby Greengrass

Astoria was now eleven and very excited to go to Hogwarts her sister has been telling her about Hogwarts for the last two years. About all the things that have happened while the time she has been at Hogwarts and Astoria had been waiting for the time to make her own adventures at the place her big sister called her second home.

"For the last time Astoria, we are not going to be late" shouted Daphne Greengrass as she ran after her little sister who was running though London's train station.

"But what if we are? I'm not going to be very happy with you" shouted Astoria while she was running in and out of muggles. She really didn't understand why none of them seemed bothered by her and her sister shouting at one another but she didn't mind. She was not going to be late to her new adventure in her life and she was not going to slow down in till she gets to plate form nine and three quotes.

"Astoria please my feet are hurting, just slow down" screamed her sister Astoria stopped when she reached the wall that lead her to the platform. She had seen this wall twice now but this time she was very worried, this wall was standing in between her and her new life, her life of being Astoria and not baby Greengrass.

"well what are you waiting for Astoria … we don't have all day people are starting to look at us, you're making a line form" growled Daphne she was not very happy with her little sister due to the fact that Astoria had made her run all the way to this stupid wall. And now she was just looking at it like she had forgotten what to do even though she had seen Daphne do it twice already.

Astoria looked behind her sister to see other wizards and witches waiting in a line behind her and her sister. She then realised that she wasn't all the way there yet and suddenly it hit her, she wasn't going to see her parents in till December. But before she could do anything Daphne pushed her so hard she was through the wall and out on the other side on platform nine and three quotes.

Astoria caught her breath when she saw the big red train that had 'Hogwarts express' on the front of the train. She didn't know what to do she wanted to scream and shout but she know that would only make Daphne more upset with her so she took a deep breath in and counted to five and got on the train with other students that go to Hogwarts.

"Astoria I'm going now to see if I can find pansy, but she might not be here as we are here thirty mints early" said Daphne giving Astoria a big hug and walk down away from Astoria leaving her standing in the middle of the train looking very lost. Astoria was very angry that her parents didn't come with her to say goodbye and there reason was because Daphne was at the age to help Astoria get to the platform.

Astoria fond a set on the train and sat down she was to exited to do anything and she didn't want to make friends with people if they were not going to be in her house because she know that she was going to be placed in slytherin she had all the traits of a slytherin. She had heard about the rivalry between the houses and she know that she was going to make friends soon so she was not in an kind of rush.

Halfway to Hogwarts some came to see Astoria.

"Well, well, well what do we have here, baby Greengrass is attending Hogwarts this year" Astoria cringed at the voice in her ear it was Draco the boy she had been arguing with since she was around about five she hated him so much.

"What do you want Malfoy?" said Astoria in a bored tone she didn't want to give Draco the satisfaction she didn't want Draco to know that he was getting to her.

"Why is baby Greengrass sitting all by herself then can't you make any friends" said Draco sitting down next to Astoria

"Go away Malfoy" said Astoria opening a book she was reading before she was interrupted by the boy she wish was never born.

"What you reading" said Draco getting up pulling the book out of Astoria's hands and reading the first page.

"What the hell Malfoy give me my book back" shouted Astoria she was now very angry and wanted to kill the boy in front of her.

"Whatever your still just baby Greengrass" said Draco throwing the book back at Astoria just as she catches the book Draco turned on his feet "oh and Astoria my name is Draco" he said before he stormed out of the carriage compartment leaving Astoria very pissed off with Draco.

.**Thank you for reading **

**please review and i will write more :D**


	3. The sorting

Baby Greengrass

As the doors to the great hall opened Astoria could feel herself starting to panic, she walked slowly down the great hall looking at all the students who were watching all the first years. She saw her sister who gave her a good luck smile and then Astoria carried on waking down to the small hat that was her ticket to her new future. But one thing worried Astoria so much what if she was placed into Ravenclaw that's what worried her because she had many traits of a Ravenclaw she know that she was going to be the one in her class that wouldn't mind to do the work, she loved challenging her brain and this was one of many thing that would get her placed into the house but she know if she was placed into Ravenclaw she would be disowned by her family and she was now starting to feel sick.

The sorting started to begin and Astoria was starting to feel like she was going to faint she was getting more and more frustrated as she watch students get sorted into all the four different houses. Then it was her turn and then she suddenly wanted to be invisible she normally wouldn't care if peoples attention was on her but right now she wished she could just run but she couldn't.

"Greengrass, Astoria" said Professor Mcgonagall as she looked into the small group of first years "Astoria" Astoria slowly walked up the tall wooden stall and slowly sat down on it while taking in a deep breath of air to calm herself down.

Professor Mcgonagall slowly placed the magic talking hat on her head and it slowly shifted on Astoria's head as it read her every thought.

"A Greengrass ….. But you're very different to a lot of your family young Astoria" said the hat as he carried on reading Astoria's head for one fault that stood out "Slytherin…. But you will do so well in Ravenclaw your very smart and you have a pure heart which is very hard to find in a Greengrass, as your family is a very selfish bunch…..But you're not like your family" said the hat and Astoria was now getting very worried.

"please if I'm not placed into Slytherin I will not have a family to go back home to" begged Astoria hoping this would change the very smart hates mind as he know deep down Astoria had always hoped that she was a bit different to the rest of her family.

"But you see young Greengrass I cannot do that your family will soon see past the house your placed in and look at how bright you are, you will be an amazing addition to Ravenclaw young Greengrass 'RAVENCLAW'" shouted the hat "you will find the last bit of puzzle to your family's past" said the hat before it was pulled of Astoria's head

Astoria was more confused than ever, she really didn't know what to do. She watch as the Ravenclaw table welcomed her to her new house but when she looked over to the Slytherin table she saw her sister look at her very confused she look very scared to find out her sister was placed in a different house to her and her family, But when Astoria sat down next to a girl who was also placed into Ravenclaw all her worries soon flow to the Back of her head as she sat and talked to her new house mates who was very welcoming and smart.

The sorting was over very quickly and soon after that dinner was over to she sat and listened to her new headmaster tell them about what they can do and where they are and not allowed to go to and what would happen if they do not obey theses rules then they were dismissed.

Astoria was now buzzing she was really excited to be in Ravenclaw even though she didn't want to be placed there, now though she had changed her mind and found that she was very pleases that the sorting hat had gave her no choice. As Astoria followed the prefects to her new room she suddenly worried about how she was going to make friends she didn't try when she was on the train because she thought she was going to be sorted into Slytherin. When she got to her dorm she found out that she was going to be sharing a room with four other girls and this only mad her worry more because she was bad at making friends and when she did she found it hard keeping them because she was a very hard person to please.

When she walked into her dorm she found her stuff on her bed that was next to a big window that had a very lovely view. Once she got to her bed she started to unpack. All of the girls in her dorm were very quiet and they all didn't know what to say to one another which made it hard because no one wanted to make the first move.

**I know there is no Draco in this chapter but you get to find out how Astoria sorting turned out. **

**sorry again it took so long, hope you liked this chapter.**

**please review x **

**thanks again Story-Of-My-Life-1996**


End file.
